My happiness is you
by Forty three
Summary: Este es el one shot basado en la historia Fix you, pasen y lean ;)


**Hola otra vez! Espero y la estén pasando de lo mejor en estas fechas ;)**

**Bueno como ya lo habían pedido, aquí está el epilogo de Fix you, y como muchos les gusto Trina en esta historia pues este one shot será desde su perspetiva, espero de verdad que les guste :)**

**Victorious no me pertenece **

Mi vida era mejor de lo que puede haber esperado, mejor de lo que algún día imagine tener, ni en mis más locos sueños adolecentes me espere esto, siempre espere ser alguna famosa actriz o una afamada cantante, todo lo que soñé era fama y reconocimiento como la mejor, jamás encontraría la felicidad en alguna de esas cosas, jamás lo encontraría y lo sé muy bien.

La felicidad que siempre busque estaba aquí a mi lado y tenia nombre, si, su nombre era Cat, esa pequeña, dulce y maravillosa chica que dormía a un lado de mi.

Solía despertarme solo para poder verle dormir, para ver como su pecho se movía de arriba abajo, mientras respiraba pacíficamente, para observar su cara de tranquilidad, con una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho la otra a un lado sosteniendo a su poni de peluche y con el rostro levemente vuelto hacia mí, duerme sonriendo, si mi pequeña Cat es la única persona que duerme sonriendo.

Me acerco mas a ella, para poder quitar un mechón de su cara con la yema de mis dedos, lo hice con suavidad sin despertarla dejando mi mano en su mejilla, la observe detenidamente. No puedo creer lo que por años perdí en la escuela hasta darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Cat.

Lo que tuvo que ocurrir para dejar de lado mi estúpida aptitud egoísta. Lo de Ryder quedo atrás, sin embargo fue por el que ahora estamos juntas.

Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios al verle tan hermosa, a veces pienso que esto es tan irreal, y es que han pasado ya Cuatro años desde que nos graduamos de la escuela, bueno en realidad cuatro para ella y para mi cinco, ya que soy mayor que ella, y lo más bello, siete años de relación con ella.

Yo empecé atrabajar en actuación si en teatro logre mejorar bastante y ahora ya actuó en grandes obras, Cat ya tiene lugar como cantante con una disquera junto con Andre, Tori y Jade, también le encanta diseñar vestuarios, ya casi termina sus estudios de Vestuario esencio.

Hace unos años que quiero pedirle que se case conmigo, pero no lo hice porque no quería interferir con sus estudios, sería demasiado difícil para ella que empezáramos una vida de matrimonio y que siguiera en la universidad, y quiero que ella cumpla todas sus metas que logre todo lo que se ah propuesto, y como en una semana se graduara de la universidad, le pediré matrimonio hoy.

Doy muchas gracias no haber muerto aquella vez cuando viajamos hacia la playa y me dispararon, no por el hecho de seguir viviendo, si no porque tengo la oportunidad de estar al lado de Cat, y es que no hay nada mejor para mi, la amo, es simplemente mi todo.

-**Que bella**-digo suavemente sin poder evitarlo, entrecierro los ojos al recordar cada momento juntas, ella comenzó a moverse un poco, parecía que iba a despertarse, quite mi mano de su rostro para no estorbarle.

Ella parpadeo levemente y dio un pequeño bostezo, mientras me observaba-**Hola Trina-** me dijo risueña mientras me daba esa sonrisa dulce que era típica de ella.

-**Hola Cat**- respondo suavemente dándole también una sonrisa, ella me miro por un segundo más y empezó a reírse.

-**Qué?-**le pregunto riendo también ,ella negó con la cabeza-**Es que siempre que me despierto, tú me estás viendo, eres muy extraña -**termino por decir entre risas.

-**Y eso te parece gracioso**?- Dije enarcando una ceja- **Si no fueras tan perfecta, no necesitaría estar viéndote cada segundo de mi vida**- le respondí fingiendo molestia por su burla.

Ella solo me miro con una gran sonrisa, se acerco y me tomo por el cuello con ambas manos tiernamente para depositarme un suave beso en los labios el cual le devolví gustosa pegándome a ella más, continuamos besándonos hasta que necesitamos aire.

La mire directo a los ojos, es tan frágil dulce y tierna, pensé depositándole un beso largo en su frente, sentí su risa resonar en mis oídos, la cual era mi música, si su risa era mi melodía preferida y su voz mi canción preferida.

Ella pasó sus dedos suaves por la pequeña cicatriz de bala de mi hombro, formando un círculo con cada toque-**Porque te gusta tanto esa cicatriz?-**le pregunte mirándole intensamente.

-**Porque…es la prueba de que nada jamás nos separara** –respondió aun mirando mi cicatriz con una sonrisa de melancolía.

No le respondí nada solo me recosté en su pecho sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, nada me hacía más feliz que ella, defenitivamnete esto es lo que quería tener por el resto de mi vida, esta era mi felicidad.

Después de varios minutos de estar pasando su mano por mi cabello me pregunto-**Que hora es?-**abrí los ojos para ver el reloj sobre la mesa de noche-**son las 6:30 am ya es hora de que te prepares para ir a la universidad**- dije quitándome de encima de ella par que se levantara.

-**Está bien** –respondió asiendo un mohín mientras se dirigía al baño para bañarse,-**recuerda que después de que salgas de la universidad tenemos una cena en la noche tú y yo**- exclame fuerte para que me escuchara.

Me di la vuelta para abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche y sacar una cajita pequeña, la abrí para ver el anillo de compromiso de diamantes el cual llevo años guardando y preparando para hoy.

-**Si ya lo recordé**-le escucho decir a Cat desde el baño-**También tu recuerda, que la otra semana es mi graduación de la universidad y quiero que estés ahí Trina-**Sonreí ampliamente al escucharla.

**Sera un momento muy especial para mí y quiero que estés junto a mi ahí… quiero que siempre lo estés- **Respondió nuevamentedentro del baño.

-**Siempre será así**-dije fuertemente para ella, observando el anillo y cerrando la cajita que lo contenía para apretarla fuertemente en mí mamo.

**-Siempre será si mi Cat**- le repetí nuevamente con todo mi corazón puesto en esa frase, mi vida siempre será a su lado, ahí es donde está mi felicidad.

**FIN**

**Bueno este fue les gusto? Espero que si! XD**

**Un agradecimiento para todos los que leyeron y apoyaron en esta historia que fue mi primera historia de múltiples capítulos, de verdad que lo aprecio, muchas gracias por ello.**

**Espero la pasen bien este fin de año, nos estamos leyendo!**

**Besos!**


End file.
